


In the dark

by rundownserene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, Pain, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rundownserene/pseuds/rundownserene
Summary: A heartbreak story of Kenma Kozume where he loses those dearest to him due to mistakes he has made.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> < > indicates song lyrics  
> Song is Slow Dancing in the dark by Joji

< I don't want a friend  
I want my life in two >

Kuroo ran his fingers through his hair one last time before walking away from the mirror. He knew that he needed to end whatever it was he and Kenma had been doing.

< Just one more night >

On the inside he knew he truly didn't want it to end but he also knew that it was wrong to keep going. What if they did it again tonight, just one more time and then it would be over. He would make sure of it.

< Waiting to get there  
Waiting for you >

Kuroo anxiously waited for Kenma. Both excitement and anxiety eating up his insides. He continued to rehearse what to say for when the blonde male finally showed up at his door. 

< I'm done fighting all night >

When Kenma arrived and Kuroo explained that what they had been doing needed to stop the shorter male got upset, yelling and getting frustrated at him. "I don't understand. It's not like we have been caught! Why are you trying to end this?" He argued. Kuroo was on the verge of giving in and just falling back into their same routine, he didn't want to spend tonight fighting with his childhood friend.

< When I'm around slow dancing in the dark  
Don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms >

Before Kuroo knew it he and Kenma were on his bed making out. Hooking up like they've been doing for the past few months. He knew it was wrong but Kenma knew how to get what he wanted and before he knew it Kuroo was back to being with the younger.

< You have made up your mind  
I don't need no more signs >

He knew Kenma didn't want to end things. He's not sure when but he knows the blonde decided that himself a while ago. Kuroo knew that he would continue to push for what he wanted and that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

< Can you?  
Give me reasons we should be complete  
You should be with him, I can't compete  
You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well >

Before things got too far the taller male shoved the shorter off of him. The blonde boy looking at him with nothing but shock covering his face. "This is wrong kenma and I know that you know it is too. You shouldn't be cheating on Hinata like this it's not right." The shorter boys face was taken over by guilt. He looked back up at Kuroo with sad eyes and knew that what he said finally got to him, but the sadness was not for him... he only felt bad for what he was doing to his and Hinata's relationship and not to his childhood friend.

< Can't you see?  
I don't wanna slow dance  
In the dark >

Kuroo got up from the bed and gave the blonde boy some space to think and come to his senses. He turned around and opened his closet, looking to change for bed, deciding he was done for the night. "Kenma you should leave" he whispered. He didn't get a response, instead a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist so the smaller boy was hugging him. He couldn't do this anymore. 

< When you gotta run  
Just hear my voice in you >

"Kenma leave!" He shouted. He knew he had to be forceful or else he would just be pulled back in and he was tired of being hurt by all of this. Kenma jumped at his booming voice and walked out of his room and down the street back to his house. Kenma's thoughts were flooded with guilt as he walked in the quiet night.

< Shutting me out of you  
Doing so great  
You >

As he heard his front door slam shut he broke down. Falling to his knees and clenching the fabric of his t-shirt that was over his heart as tears began to fall. He knew it was the right thing to end it but it hurt so much. The one he loved was already in love and happy with another and he was just a convenient hookup for the blonde male. He kept telling himself that this was for the best but the pain wouldn't stop.

< Used to be the one  
To hold you when you fall >

The guilt began to eat away at Kenma. He needed someone to talk to but he knew he couldn't talk to his boyfriend about this. Kuroo was always there for him in tough times but now he didn't even have him to rely on. Kenma knew messed things up.

< Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I don't fuck with your tone >

Kenma knew he had to see Shoyo. He quickly composed himself and headed over to his boyfriend's house. When he knocked on the door the orange-haired male opened the door and immediately his expression went from joy to concern. Noticing this Kenma attempted to reassure him he was fine but Hinata knew better as he could see the pudding haired male's eyes were recently stained with tears. Hinata lead Kenma to sit in his living room as the house was empty and the two were alone so there was no need to head straight to his bedroom. They both sat in silence for a little until Kenma decided he needed to tell Shoyo what had been going on, he knew he needed to be honest with him. "Hinata..." he whispered, the words feeling foreign and light as they left his lips. "Yes?". "I need to tell you something" Kenma spoke as he slowly brought his head up to look at Hinatas, their eyes locking and filling him with nerves. As came clean about everything he had been doing behind the other boys back he attempted to gauge the reaction from the orange-haired males' facial expression but there was no sign. After he said everything there was a moment of silence where Kenma just sat and hoped that this wouldn't go as bad as he feared. "What the fuck Kenma". He looked up to see an angry expression plastered on his boyfriend's face.

< I don't wanna go home >

Hinata was hurt, Kenma knew that, he knew that he couldn't take away that pain because he was the one that caused it. In a hurricane of anger and heartbreak the younger boy lashed out, hurling insults and regrets at Kenma. The pudding haired boy sat there and took everything being thrown at him because he knew he truly deserved it. At the end of Hinatas explosion there was a moment of silence, finally being broken when he whispered "Kenma leave. We're done". Fear instantly filled Kenma as he looked at the tears rolling down Hinata's face. He didn't want to leave, he can't leave he needs to make it up to the younger. 

< Can it be one night?  
Can you? >

Without thinking Kenma crawled over to Hinata and held him in an embrace. Hinata immediately tried to push him back and get away but Kenma was not budging. Shortly after Hinata stopped fighting and just collapsed in his arms, giving in to the defeat and just crying out his pain. Kenma couldn't help but cry as well, why did he have to hurt the two most important people to him? He got too greedy and now this is where he is. "Hinata please" he choked, "let me make this up to you". Hinata pushed away and faced Kenma, tears still traveling down his face. "No Kenma, get out... please" he weakly responded. "No! Please please please let me make it up to you. I can't lose you too" he begged, feeling weak and beat up all he wanted to do was lie down and disappear. Hinata just stared at him and slowly shook his head. 

< Give me reasons we should be complete  
You should be with him, I can't compete  
You looked at me like I was someone else, oh well >

"Why?" Hinata sniffled, "Why should I give you another chance?". Kenma was shocked, his mouth wanted to form words but they just weren't coming out, instead he just saw there wide-eyed and jaw dropped. "Why?" He asked again. "Why still try for me when its obvious you wanted Kuroo more? You chose him over me a long time ago. Did you ever truly care for me and me alone?". Kenma was shocked, unable to answer. 

< Can't you see?  
I don't wanna slow dance  
In the dark  
Dark >

"Kenma please just go I don't want you here anymore". At one last attempt Kenma grabbed Hinata by the wrist but he broke away, turning around and beginning his ascent up the stairs to his bedroom. Once at the top he turned around locking eyes with Kenma. "I don't want to be hurt by you again. So go do your things I don't care, just as long as it's not behind my back". 

< In the dark  
Dark >

Kenma walked to his house in the dark and alone, the events of the day playing in his head over and over again. Forever stuck in this painful loop. The hurt faces of those who meant the most to him was all he could see as he walked back to his house in the dark, only a few streetlights to illuminate his face every now and then.


End file.
